The present invention relates generally to wrenches, and particularly to wrenches including a handle portion comprising carbon fibers, and an insert portion for engaging a bolt, nut, or similar structure. The insert will be formed of a relatively hardened material, and in many examples will be formed of metal, or a metal-containing material.
Various configurations have been proposed for manufacturing wrenches with handles or other components formed of a composite material. A difficulty in such devices is providing surfaces having characteristics suitable to engage a bolt head, nut, or similar component which can be suitably coupled to a composite structure. Proposed solutions require relatively complex structures or configurations, and many are relatively undesirable for attachment to a carbon fiber structure and/or require specific manufacturing processes for use with carbon fiber.